Besala
by Luriana
Summary: Lily estaba ahí, sentada frente a Teddy no se habían dicho nada aun pero algo los atraía. Se moría por besarla pero sabia que eso estaría mal aunque si no lo hacia estaba consciente de que la perdería.


Hola! Bueno este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió el sábado que no tenia internet y tuve que escuchar mi mp3, así que escuche la canción de Kiss the girl de Ashley Tisdale, pero después recordé La sirenita y preferí basarme en la canción que le canta Sebastián a Erick y a Ariel.

Pueden tomar este fic como una continuación de **"El placer del infierno"** pues tome muchos datos de ahí.

Bueno sería todo, ahora sí, los invito a leer mi segundo fic de mi tercer pareja favorita Teddy&Lily always.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_~-_TL&LP-~-_-~-_~-_-~-_

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mi, existiría el Dramione y el Tely :D Pero como es de J.K. Rowilling, existe el Ron/Hermione y el Teddy/Victoire ¬¬

_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_~-_TL&LP-~-_-~-_~-_-~-_

**Bésala **

Teddy Lupin estaba en el comedor de su familia adoptiva, llevaba horas mirando a Lily quien hacia el mayor esfuerzo para no verle a los ojos. Estaba enojada con él, lo sabía y aunque conocía los motivos prefería ignorarlos, porque no era correcto.

Harry y James hablaban de varios temas, que iban desde la irresponsabilidad del segundo hasta los resultados de los últimos partidos de Quidditch. Ginny cocinaba un rico estofado de carne que hacia despertar el apetito de muchos, Albus estaba en la esquina de la mesa leyendo una revista de tecnología mágica, y ella, Lily, solo estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando la mesa mientras hacía figuritas en esta.

_**Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti, no te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae.**_

Una voz comenzó a cantar esa canción en su cabeza, quería pensar en otra cosa, quería no mirarla, pero no podía hacerlo, sus rojos cabellos y sus suaves labios que sobresalían de su rostro lo atraían más que cualquier otra cosa. Su belleza tan única había llegado a marcar el corazón de Teddy desde hacia tiempo atrás, posiblemente desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, desde que era una bebe y juró protegerla de todo, pues la veía como un hermanita, pero después la vio crecer y convertirse en lo que ahora era, una hermosa mujer.

Pero era imposible, él tenía 29 años y ella a penas 19, le faltaba mucho por vivir, mucho por conocer. Sin embargo, Lily ya había hecho su decisión y lo había elegido a él. Lo supo cuando una mañana llegó a Grimmauld Place para recoger a su padrino y ella lo llenó de placer, pero un placer que lo quemaba por dentro porque sabía que estaba mal y sin embargo ella lo hacía enloquecer y perder los estribos.

Hacer el amor con la hija de su padrino era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar.

_**Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya.**_

Continuó la molesta vocecita. Era como una melodía que solo él estaba escuchando y sabia de quien era la culpa, el que Lily lo hiciera ver incontables veces la película de "La Sirenita" había hecho que la estúpida canción que cantaba el cangrejo se metiera dentro de su cabeza.

Pero tenía razón, no habían hablado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero quería besarla de nuevo, perderse en sus labios una vez más hasta ver estrellitas de color rosa con el rostro de Lily dibujado en ellas, quería volver a enredar sus dedos en esa roja cabellera y sentir de nuevo el cálido aroma sobre su cuerpo.

_**Si la quieres, si la quieres mírala, mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle**_

Y la seguía mirando con intriga y al mismo tiempo con discreción, necesitaba verle sus ojos color chocolates y recibir una mirada de aprobación, pero no recibía nada y él conocía a Lily, por tanto sabia que no volvería sus ojos para mirarlo directamente, pues tenía miedo de seguir enamorándose de él y él por su parte tenía miedo de no poderle corresponder. Pero algo en Lily lo invitaba a rozar sus labios con los de ella.

_**No hay que decir, nada que decir, ahora bésala **_

—No_—_gritó Teddy y sintió todas las miradas a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien, Teddy?_ —_preguntó Harry que interrumpió la conversación con su hijo para mirar a su ahijado.

—Si_—_respondió secamente y miró fijamente a Lily.

Ella también lo miraba, pero se limitó a levantar las cejas para volver a concentrarse en sus figuras imaginarias sobre la mesa.

_**Shalalala ¿Qué paso? Él no se atrevió y no la besara.**_

Como si fuera tan fácil, ni siquiera en la película Erick besó a Ariel, si ellos que eran los protagonistas no pudieron besarse, que esperaba esa cancioncita que él hiciera. ¿Levantarse de la mesa y besar a Lily frente a todos? No, eso no sería apropiado. No la iba a besar, no otra vez, porque si lo hacía sabia que ya no podría vivir sin ella.

_**Shalalala que horro, que lastima me das ya que la perderás.**_

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Teddy en voz alta. —Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes? —preguntó Lily por primera vez.

—Nada—respondió

Ahora fue él quien evitó la mirada de Lily, pues se estaba volviendo loco por no tener a la pelirroja y todavía llegaba una conciencia cantante que le repetía que la iba a perder. No quería perderla, pero tampoco podía tenerla. Lily era pequeña e inocente, él no, había vivido muchas cosas ya con muchas mujeres y James era testigo de eso, ¿Cómo diablos saldrían con su hermana cuando fue él quien lo llevo a tener su primera vez? Tal vez a ella le hiciera falta alguien como Malfoy o como alguien más, pero no como él quien además corría el riesgo de tener sangre de licántropo en sus venas.

Pero la quería ¿Era tan difícil entender eso?

_**El momento es, en esta laguna azul pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes.**_

Eso era cierto, mañana sería demasiado tarde, pues Lily se iría al campeonato mundial con las Harpías de Hollyhead y seguramente tardaría mucho en volver y en ese tiempo conocería a alguien que si pudiera besarla sin temor a nada.

De hecho ese era el motivo de la comida familiar, despedir a Lily todos juntos. Pero Teddy no quería despedirse de ella aunque tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas de que algún día pudieran estar juntos. Merlin, era su hermanita, su hermanita a la que le había hecho el amor.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello castaño y hecho la cabeza para atrás, ya no le importaban las miradas pues ya lo habían escuchado hablar solo y pelear con su mente. Comenzó a balancear sus pies hacia atrás y hacia delante, cada vez a una velocidad mayor, cosa que hizo que Lily recibiera un golpe en la espinilla y lo volteara a ver con odio.

_**No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya.**_

Después de hacer el amor con Lily, juraron en hablarse como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que pasó en la habitación morada; sin embargo el estado de paz duró poco tiempo pues Teddy, tratando de no recordar las caricias y besos de la hija de su padrino comenzó a salir con mas chicas, cosa que a Lily no le hizo gracia alguna, así que comenzó a ignorarlo y evitar la palabra. Pero Teddy sabia como lidiar con una Slytherin o mejor dicho con Lily, pues sí su inteligencia Revenclaw no fallaba, lo único que Lily quería era una prueba de amor, algo que le asegurara que ella era la única en su vida.

Y tenía que ser en ese momento, no podía esperar más.

_**Shalalalala no hay porque temer, no te va a comer, ahora bésala.**_

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y puso las manos sobre la mesa para no perder el equilibrio, había comenzado a marearse a causa de los nervios y su cabello se había tornado verde agua. Lily lo miró y rápidamente se acerco a él para ayudarlo a sentarse de nuevo.

Al sentir el contacto de Lily, Teddy movió su brazo provocando en Lily cierto enojo pues alzó una ceja y se alejó de él.

—No muerdo—protestó la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de la silla de su acompañante.

Lo sé, pensó Teddy.

—Lily—la llamó pero toda la familia Potter lo miró—acércate por favor.

Las nauseas comenzaban a aumentar y su contacto con la realidad se estaba perdiendo, sentía como si un dementor le estuviera extrayendo toda su alma para remplazarla por un frío incontrolable.

_**Shalalala, sin dudar, no la evites más, ahora bésala.**_

Lily se acercó de mala gana a Teddy, pero miró como el sudor frio corría por su frente.

—Por Morgana, Teddy, estas muy mal—susurró Lily y giró el rostro hacia su madre.

Ginny mojo un trapo con agua fría y se lo estiró a Lily, pero cuando esta intentó agarrarlo, el trapo resbaló, cayendo así al suelo. Lily dio unos pasos para recoger el pedazo de tela, sin embargo sintió como una mano se aferraba a su muñeca.

_**Shalalala por favor, escucha la canción, ahora bésala.**_

Lily lo miró y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era la primera vez que tenían un contacto físico después de aquella mañana. Y las manos de Teddy seguían justo igual como esa vez, fuertes pero delicadas. Buscó sus ojos, ahora de color marrón, y con la mano que tenia libre acaricio su rostro, era tan suave.

—¿Qué haces, Lily? —preguntó James, pero esta lo ignoró y siguió acariciando el rostro del ahijado de su papá.

_**Es mejor que te decidas ya, ahora bésala.**_

La estaba mirando directo a los ojos, toda la luz se reflejaba en su cara manteniendo sombras en las mejillas por la caída de sus cabellos. Sentía como la pequeña mano acariciaba su rostro. Solo eran unos centímetros de separación. Era cuestión de un movimiento para que pudiera rozar sus labios.

Si, ahí estaba Harry y estaba Ginny y estaba Albus, o claro, y también estaba James. Pero ya se había cansado de ocultar lo que sentía por Lily, estaba harto de tener que evitarla cada vez que se encontraban y sobretodo ya no soportaba seguir buscando parches para cubrir el espacio que su corazón guardaba a Lily.

_**Bésala.**_

Subió sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Lily y sentir la suave textura de éste. Ella sonrió y se acercó un poco a la cara de Teddy.

—¿Se puede saber qué esta pasando? —preguntó Harry.

Pero para ese momento dentro del cabello rojo de Lily, la mano de Teddy ya estaba acercando la nuca de la muchacha para sí.

_**Bésala**_

—¿Lily? —intervino Ginny.

Teddy sabia que se arrepentiría de aquella acción, pero ya no había marcha atrás, cada vez la distancia se acortaba más y las respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse.

Ella olía tan bien.

Juntaron sus narices y con suaves movimientos comenzaron a rozarlas. Ambos ya tenían los ojos cerrados y habían comenzado a olvidarse del mundo en el que se encontraban.

_**Bésala.**_

Y fue entonces cuando Lily aproximó más sus labios a los de Teddy y estando tan cerca ya no podría ninguno de los dos salir de esa atmosfera.

Primero fue un roce temeroso por parte de ella, pero él le dio confianza y separó los labios para poder presionar dulcemente los de ella. No dejo de presionar su nuca ni un momento porque sentía que si lo hacía, la dejaría ir y ya no quería hacerlo. No quería perderla.

El beso fue dulce, tierno y extremadamente suave, pero para ambos fue el beso más significativo de toda su vida.

Una vez separados, Teddy miró a Harry buscando su consentimiento y éste que tenia abiertos los ojos como plato asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Lily camuflajeaba sus mejillas en su cabellera. Teddy tomó a Lily de la mano y se levantó de su asiento para salir a dar un paso por los verdes jardines fuera del hogar.

—¿Papá vas a permitir esto? —preguntó un James muy enojado

—James, deja en paz a tu hermana—susurró Ginny

El mayor de los Potter se cruzó de brazos y emitió un sonido de molestia. Si alguien sabia de las andadas de Teddy era él.

Lily se iría al otro día, pero una vez regresando tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con Teddy, horas, días, semanas y posiblemente años.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_~-_TL&LP-~-_-~-_~-_-~-_

_¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les aburrió?_

_Dudas, quejas o sugerencias, ya saben donde darle click :D_

_~Luriana~_


End file.
